


I Bet You Do

by AccioLibros



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (divergence being they have had more time alone on the ground), (does turn a tiny bit angsty-but only a tiny bit), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Snow, Snowball Fight, canonverse, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioLibros/pseuds/AccioLibros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first snow they encounter on Earth starts an epic snowfight showdown between the leaders of the delinquents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet You Do

**Author's Note:**

> There is a bit where this turned slightly angsty. Sorry about that. That was not my intention.

Most days Clarke is one of the first in camp to get up in the mornings. Her drive to keep their new home safe and running as smoothly as possible is always at the front of her mind.

This morning she wakes up to sound of screams and groans from outside her tent. It takes her a moment to register, but then she does, she pulls on her clothes, boots, and the extra layer of winter clothes in no time. She is no use if she gets hypothermia before she has helped anyone.

They'd found warm coats, boots, gloves, hats, and scarves on one of their scavenger trips to explore the area and search any bunkers for supplies. They'd found it barely a month before the first frost. They couldn't have been luckier.

"Get out here, Princess!" Bellamy's voice rings out through the fabric of her tent. It's not until she's runs outside, fearing for the safety of her camp and her co-leader, and gets hit by a cold lump of something soft, she realises Bellamy had called her "princess".

The word had changed from a taunt to an affectionate pet name, and Clarke knows her co-leader would never call her that during a critical emergency.

The look of pure shock and confusion plastered on Clarke's face has the whole camp laughing so hard they have trouble catching their breath. A few of the delinquents laughs so hard they fall to the white ground.

Bellamy is also laughing, but more moderately. He looks around at the kids with a fond expression. It's clear he's taking pleasure in seeing their joy, hearing their genuine laughter.

That's when it really dawns on Clarke. The screams she's heard, only minutes before, were not screams from victims of a grounder attack. They were screams of joy. There had even been laughter mixed in with the high pitched outbursts, only Clarke had subconsciously dismissed those sounds, always alert of danger to her people.

She wipes the remaining snowball of her face where it had hit her on her left cheek. In a matter of seconds Clarke's face changes from confusion to understanding to fury to a challenging smirk.

"So that's how it is, Blake?"

"That's how it is, Princess."

"No one meddles. Go make a snowman or something. Bellamy's mine!" Clarke shouts to the camp, looking around at the happy delinquents. It's nice seeing them happy and carefree for once. For the first time since landing on Earth, they get to be kids again.

The prospect of witnessing a snowball showdown between their two leaders have the camp cheering and laughing once again.

"What are the rules?" Clarke finally looks back to Bellamy, only to find him wearing a smirk of his own.

Bellamy scoffs before replying, "Why do you always need rules, Princess? There are no rules!"

"I say there are. No ice and the person who forfeits looses."

"Alright," Bellamy replies, rubbing his hands together, not to keep warm, but to indicate how eager he is to get started.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Clarke dives for her first snowball, firing it at Bellamy the same time as he fires at her. They both get a hit in, Clarke gets his on her shoulder, Bellamy square in the chest.

As much fun as the delinquents have watching their leaders in a friendly fight, they quickly picks a side to cheer for. It's really more for the excuse of starting their own snowball fight, than for the sake of actually picking between their leaders.

Before Clarke has got her fourth hit in, a massive snow war has broken out between the rest of the camp. The laughter is now easy to pick up amongst the short joyous screams.

Clarke has ducked behind a tent, and the fight between the many kids make for a good distraction. She hopes to sneak up on Bellamy where he is situated on the other side of the snow fight, away from the delinquents.

She gets close, but before she has the chance, he sees her from the corner of his eye and hits her in the face. Again.

"Don't think you can sneak up on me, Princess."

The snowball Clarke had ready is still in her hand, and before Bellamy can taunt her more, which she knows he will, she fires at him, this time hitting him in the face.

As he wipes the snow away, she ducks behind a tree, hoping he doesn't see her. He doesn't.

Bellamy walks a few steps ahead to where Clarke was a few seconds ago. He isn't that far from her, but she needs to act quickly if she doesn't want him to spot her. The crunchy snow is a terrible tell tale of her location.

She picks up a big handful of snow, this time not moulding it into a ball.

She launches at him and wipes the fresh, cold snow all over his face while her other hand hold his head into the snow. Her fingers lace into his hair and she wonders how it can stay so soft under the conditions they're living.

Her musings about his hair makes for a big enough distraction that Bellamy grabs her around her waist and slings her down to the ground in front of him. The powdery snow gives her a softer landing than expected.

Before she realises what has happened, Bellamy has her pinned down underneath him. She wiggles to test how firmly she's fixated, but his weight on top on her has her pressed securely into the snow.

"Do you give up yet, Princess?" Bellamy asks her through his smirk. Clarke isn't about to give up. Not yet. Not while her hands are still free. Her arms are stretched out by her side by Bellamy's legs, and she grabs a fistful of snow in each hand. She can't hide her smile as she says, "Not yet, Blake."

Clarke rams her hands up to the side of Bellamy's neck, hoping some of the powdery snow will get under his collar. It does and he wiggles slightly as he tries to brush the cold substance off him.

"Shit, Clarke, that's freezing."

As Bellamy is momentarily occupied with brushing the snow off his neck, Clarke seizes the opportunity to gain the upper hand and has Bellamy under her before he realises what's happening.

"That's normally what snow is... Freezing." Clarke doesn't fall for the same mistake Bellamy just did, so she immediately grabs his wrists and hold his hands down by the side of his head. She tries the hold the rest of his body down too; her hips are pressed against his and though her knees are resting on the ground on each side of him, effectively straddling him, her feet come back up to press his legs down.

Clarke has her mind set on winning now. She sees Bellamy gulp and stare at her, but analyses that as him knowing he has lost. She doesn't notice how close her face is to his as she asks, "Do you give up yet, Blake?" mimicking his words from before.

She's staring him right in the eyes. She's sure of her victory now and can't stop the smile from appearing on her face.

When Bellamy let's out a sigh, she can feel his warm breath on her face in the cold air. She hardly has time to realise how close they are, until Bellamy says in earnest, "Yes, Clarke, I give up," and lifts his head up to capture her lips with his.

She's only still for a moment until the initial surprise has settled, until she starts moving her lips against his.

She presses him down in the snow, relieving his neck from the strain of stretching to meet her in an uncomfortable position, which makes Bellamy sigh. Whether it's from the better position or the realisation that Clarke is actually kissing him back, is uncertain.

His lips are so soft against hers. She'd imagined kissing her co-leader quite a few times, but this is more tender, more loving than she'd ever dreamed up.

They slowly part and Bellamy looks up at her with a look of pure adoration. He's got a serene smile on his face, that she's never seen on him before. She's smiling back at her co-leader, still pinned under her.

Her co-leader. They are such a good team, kissing is effortless, affection is effortless. Her co-leader. But what if she mocks it up, she hurts him, or he gets hurt because of her? Her co-leader. She can't risk him. Not him.

He sees the changes in her face as she processes the possible outcomes and she leans back. She lets go of his wrists and is now sitting up, still on top of him.

"No, no, no, no. Clarke. Please. Don't do that," he begs as he follows her up. He knows her so deeply, deciphering her expressions is second nature to him.

She scoots slightly down on him, as he's now sitting straight upright too. They end up chest to chest.

"Please don't draw away from me. Not now." His hand moves up to cradle her face. She instinctively leans against his hand. He rests his forehead against hers. She can taste his sweet breath again. It's almost intoxicating now she's actually tasted him.

"We deserve this. You deserve this," he tries again.

"I can't... I don't..." she begins, but stops before she finishes her sentence. She feels Bellamy freezing under her and knows it's because he thinks she doesn't have feelings for him too. It would be easier to let him believe that. But a part of her wants him to convince her, wants to be selfish.

She moves a hand up to his head, and runs her fingers through his now snow-wet hair.

"I don't want you to get hurt." She sighs as if a burden has been lifted off her shoulders. Bellamy sighs in relief.

"This world will always try to hurt us. In the mean time we can't let that stop us from living our lives how we want to... Loving who we do." Bellamy's words are exactly what Clarke hoped. Except she never expected him to indirectly declare his love for her.

She looks up at him and their eyes lock as Bellamy continues, "And when -if the time comes, we will fight with everything in our bones to keep what we've worked for."

Bellamy has barely stopped his speech before Clarke crushes her lips to his. The arm where his hand isn't still cradling her face, wraps around her middle and pulls her closer.

When they pull away, they're both smiling again. This time Clarke's smile turns into a smirk. She leans in again and kisses him passionately for moment, leaving him dazed as she jumps to her feet and runs for the centre of camp where the big snow fight is still under way.

"All Bellamy supporters stop!" she shouts at the masses, glee evident in her voice. "Surrender like your leader! I have won!"

The mock war-address makes half the camp groan and the other half break out in cries of joy and laughter. She has her arms raised over her head with her firsts clenched in a victory stance.

She doesn't hear Bellamy approach over the cheers of the delinquents, as the Clarke supporters smears cold snow over the Bellamy supporters faces as mock executions.

They're all too occupied to notice how the new found intimacy between their leaders as Bellamy walks up behind Clarke and presses firmly into her with a hand on her hip.

His lips are at her ear as he says in a low voice, "I'd like to think I'm the one who's the real winner."

"I bet you do."

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was written on my iPhone, so apologies for any typos or mistakes due to my lack of overview.
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos and/or a comment. It means the world to get some response :)
> 
> Inspired by the fact that we had a blizzard as our first snow of the season, and I had 1,5 hours to kill on the train to get the story started.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here:   
>  The 100 blog: <http://autumnkru.tumblr.com>   
>  Main blog (Marvel, Star Wars, The 100): <http://reytheblakes.tumblr.com>


End file.
